User talk:Icecream18
Thanks for your edit on User:Icecream18! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of !!! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From Animal Crossing Leader (TALK) |} Omigosh! I, like, wrote myself, like, a message and all that, so, like, Hi, me! I think you are like, so awesome and all that! Thanks for the great message, me! -Icecream18 Okay, will look at categories nao, and yes you can use that image, thanks for asking! Potterfan1997 17:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello My Thing Hey Ice. Do you mind if we talk about MySims Invasion? ConnaBuilder (talk) 02:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Lets do chat Umm I live in the southern hemeshpher so our tommorow might be diffrent. Also just quickly what type of game type is it? eg. Kingdom, Agents, Racing ect. ConnaBuilder (talk) 02:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Not certain but what time of day is it for you? Also what type of game do you want MySims Invasion to be? ConnaBuilder (talk) 02:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm 8 Hours ahead. So for me it will be... 6 okay I can chat then. ConnaBuilder (talk) 02:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm done a character Template its Here ConnaBuilder (talk) 03:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey could you send me a message when your ready for chat? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 06:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ice are you still there? ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ice I was thinking maybe I could make a pic for Classy. What hair colour, Outfit, Hair Style, Glasses (If any) ect. Also I can add face paints and also change clothes colour ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm ready for chat if you are ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ice! I came up with the loved intrest of all of the sims. There is a list of the sims with there loved intrest. I think you should make up with you think should be there liked and hated intrest (eg. I made Annie like cute and hate elegant insted of her normal one) so stuff like that. Also to get the image in you need to type Name Of Your Image.png or .JPG (Double brackets) in MySims Invasion Character Template. Also in the template where ther are intrest use the pic of the intrest insted of just writing it down. If your confused there are instructions at the bottom. Here is the list... *Template:MySims Invasion Cute Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Fun Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Nature Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Geeky Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Studious Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Tasty Characters *Template:MySims Invasion Elegant Character *Template:MySims Invasion Spooky Characters If you were confused above Here is an eg. (Note that this isn't the real artical, just an example) I hope this all helps! ConnaBuilder (talk) 07:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Fixed It! Okay. I've sent you four messages because the first three where glitched, but I fixed it. So I'm sorry I just havn't known shat to talk about, but here is a subect, should we have Mini Games in MySims Invasion DS? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but can I work on MySims Action, MySims: The Adventures of Violet Nightshade and my upcoming game: MySims Kingdom 2: The Adventure Contiues on my own? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Not yet but I will have it soon ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 22:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 20:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Its Done. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks for the offer and yes I would like to be your friendHorseygirl (talk) 06:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll get to it. --Secretive13 Yo Icecream, just wondering why you've suddenly made a load of character tabs for MSF:Desolation? I haven't got a problem with it just I thought it was ACL's game? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. And there's no problem with that, it's actually really useful for someone to make the lost links Also I fixed the portal for you :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Coming With You~ Sure thing - you can use any of my characters and that whenever you want! :) And are you recruiting for anything specific or just more general members to create fanon and that? Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh right, makes sense haha :P Well, MySims TV is pretty much dead so it sounds good to me :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:22, April 10, 2015 (UTC) LA got the people saying~ Of course! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC) A day late but I am now ahaha :P Is there a problem though? Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Are you sure there's nothing I can help with - you don't sound so good? :o Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:24, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't see a problem with it - we could do with the help ahaha but obviously I need to double check with the other admins. I let you know as soon as though :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah of course you can! I'll tell Ryo about it and you can join! TheTasmanianDevil (talk) "waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound" 17:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I went on your profile and saw it didn't have any status by your name. So I went to change your rights, and you have actually been promoted to a rollback. You, TasMan and Conna were promoted on the 26th of April. I guess it must just be a wikia glitch that it's not showing up on your user page, however is you go you'll see you are a rollback :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC)